Anywhere
by yuukykuran1
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 18 años, mi tez es blanca, mis ojos son color zafiro al igual que mi cabello, mi problema, una chica llamada Amu Hinamori la cual pronto se convertirá en mi madrastra, si, mi padre Aruto Tsukiyomi planea casarse con Amu, la cual tiene casi la misma edad que yo, por lo que yo no acepto ese matrimonio ¡ ella podria ser su hija!


**Anywhere**

**Hola**, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 18 años, mi tez es blanca, mis ojos son color zafiro al igual que mi cabello, mi problema, una chica llamada Amu Hinamori la cual pronto se convertirá en mi madrastra, si, mi padre Aruto Tsukiyomi planea casarse con Amu, la cual tiene casi la misma edad que yo, por lo que yo no acepto ese matrimonio **¡ ella podria ser su hija! **pero mi padre eso no lo entiende, es por eso que cuando Utau, mi hermana menor llegue esta noche, entre ella y yo lo convenceremos de no casarse.

La mañana se paso rapidamente en mi ida a la universidad y estar con mi novia y mi mejor amigo Kukai en casa, a los cuales habia invitado a la **"reunión" **para conocer a la chica de mi padre,** Ja, ¡como si fuera a agradarme!**, esa solo a de querer a mi padre por dinero y la fama, ya que mi padre es un exitoso empresario dueño de Tsukiyomi interprises y es muy famoso mundialmente al tener muchas empresas en todo el mundo bajo sus servicios.

Pero aun así su vida no es feliz, según lo que el me a comentado, tambien dice que Amu es una joven tierna y dulce que se robo su corazón, a demas de hermosa y de buena familia, a ella la conoció en una junta de negocios con sus socios y ella estaba entre ellos, su familia, Hinamori, es una de las mas grandes en riquezas casi igualando a la de mi padre, y el padre de ella es el mayor socio de mi padre, el cual al enterarse de su noviazgo, los felicito e inclusive dio su permiso para casarse hace un mes, mi padre no nos la presento porque sabia que yo e incluso Utau no la aceptaríamos y ahora cree que nosotros le daremos una oportunidad, pero se equivoca, le haremos la vida de cuadritos mientras este aquí.

La tarde llego rápido entre juegos y risas entre los tres, mi novia Demy y Kukai estuvieron ayudando con los arreglos ya que mi padre me lo impuso aunque me rehuse, al final lo tuve que hacer al decirme que si no lo hacia me quitaría mi auto y no tuve mas remedio, pero aun asi entre juegos y travesuras, la hora se llego mas rápido de lo que pude imaginar.

Al entrar la noche, la casa estaba repleta de los socios de mi padre y sus hijos a los cuales casi a todos conocíamos al estar en la misma escuela a demas de que todos querian ser mis amigos solo para tener que ver con mi padre, pero aun asi no me importaba, mientras tuviera con quien divertirme y sin prestar atencion alrededor seguí hablando con Demy y quedando de acuerdo para pasar la noche juntos, cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de mi padre presentando a Amu ante todos y como ellos se juntaron a su alrededor para conocer a la dichosa Amu y tambien podia escuchar a Utau con ellos, al acercarme con Demy tomada de mi mano, pude verla, era hermosa y tenia una figura increíble, ahora entendía porque mi padre se queria casar con ella, su cuerpo era el de toda una modelo y su hermoso rostro era perfecto, su cabello de un rosa pastel muy brillante y se podia ver lo sedoso que era, la hacia ver mas hermosa e irresistiblemente sexy y a la ves muy dulce, ya que sonreia y se sonrojaba muy fácil, no me di cuenta cuando Demy me hablaba y se enojo solo un poco, pero despues nos acercamos mas y mire a Amu mas de cerca, me sorprendio lo hermosa y perfecta que era, aun asi me impacto y no me moví hasta que mi padre dijo...

**¡Hijo, ella es Amu!- **Al decirme esto me acerque para tomar su mano, la cual extendía, pero no me imagine que ella me diera un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo respiraba su dulce perfume de napolitano que se encontaba en su cabello, el cual rozo mi nariz, dejandome su olor en ella.

**Es un placer poder conocerte Ikuto, tu padre me habia hablado de ti y de Utau, aunque a ella ya la conocia, asi que solo me faltaba conocerte a ti, eres tal como me imaginaba que serias, aunque un poco mas guapo-** Dijo con una sonrisa tierna para luego ladear su cabeza y cerrar los ojos aun con la sonrisa en sus labios la cual la hacia verse mas hermosa y yo como tonto la miraba sin decir nada pero al escucharla decir que ya conocia a Utau me entro una duda ¿De donde se conocían?.

**Gracias e igualmente es un honor conocerte Amu, mi padre tambien me a hablado de ti y a decir verdad, nunca me imagine que fueras tan hermosa y tierna**- Le dije y ella al escucharme se sonrojo lo que la hizo verse mas hermosa ¿Es que acaso ella era perfecta?, ¡no lo se!, lo que si se, es que aunque ella sea una maravilla, no la tratare como si fuera mi madre, eso jamas, aun pienso hacerle la vida imposible aunque Utau ya no este conmigo en su contra, encontrare el como fastidiarla hasta que decida huir de aqui y dejarnos en paz ¿O no?.

Al acabar la reunión tras unas horas mas tarde, despues de halagar y felicitar a mi padre por la hermosa y fabulosa prometida que tenia, se fueron despidiendo y poco a poco nos quedamos solos en la casa, entramos a la sala y mi padre se sento con Amu en un sillon, el tenia abrazaba a Amu por la cintura y le besaba de ves en cuando mientras platicaban de los detalles de la boda y entre otras cosas, mientras Utau y Kukai estaban en otro, platicando sobre las cosas que Utau habia hecho en sus viajes y yo y Demy nos sentamos en otro pero solo un momento, ya que me pidio llevarla a su casa ya que estaba cansada, pero en verdad la habia sentido incomoda desde que mi padre nos presento a Amu y a mi, nos levantamos y nos despedimos ya que aun teniamos planeado dormir juntos, al despedirnos vi como Demy se despedía de Utau y de mi padre pero de Amu no, lo cual me parecio una falta de respeto por parte de ella, pero no dije nada, mas sin embargo al estar en el auto me dijo ...

**¡Vaya!, tu padre se consiguió a toda una modelo, en poco mas de una semana y la tendrás metida todo el día en tu casa y eso me molesta, ¿ Porqué le dijiste que era hermosa y todas esas cosas que le dijiste?- **Escuche como lo decia con enfado en la voz y ¿Celos? o al menos eso me parecio, pero no dije nada y eso ocasiono que ella se enojara y no hablara en todo el camino, al llegar frente a su casa ni siquiera me dio un beso ni nada solo abrio la puerta, la cerro con fuerza y se metió a su casa, pero en realidad yo sabia que estaba muy molesta conmigo y lo mejor era dejarla sola para que calmara su enojo, ya mañana me hablaría para disculparse y yo le perdonaría lo que hizo ya que siempre era así, se enojaba por todo o mas bien por como me comportaba con otras chavas.

Ella era muy hermosa, su cabello de color negro intenso, resaltaba sus preciosos ojos azul cielo y estos tambien resaltaban su perfecto rostro blanco y terso, su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado como el de Amu pero aun asi era hermosa y lo mejor, solo mia, si, ella era virgen cuando comenzo a andar conmigo y pienso casarme con ella, pero ella aun no lo sabe, solo espero que cuando le de la noticia me diga que si me acepta, ya que no creo poder vivir sin ella.

De regreso a la casa, mire a una chica y mi padre en un parque, un poco lejos de la casa y me acerque para ver, ya que ella no era Amu, lo que significaba que mi padre engañaba a Amu con otra y eso me causo burla, la tonta de seguro se encontraba en su casa mientras Aruto, el famosísimo Aruto se encontraba con otra poniendo le los cuernos, al verla bien, lo entendia, tenia un cuerpo de infarto y se vestía demaciado provocativo, lo que la hacia ver muy sexy, su cabello era de un color negro intenso y sus ojos verdes resaltaban su blanca piel de porcelana a demas de contrastar con su vestuario el cual era un top color verde claro, el cual le quedaba por debajo de sus pechos lo que dejaba ver su trabajado vientre y un pircing negro de mariposa en el, un pantalón negro de mesclilla con unas rasgadas en los muslos que dejaban un poco de piel expuesta de estos y muchos brillos verdes en esa parte y un poco más abajo y arriba, tenia unos botines de plataforma en color verde con brillos negros, yo al verlos besandose y abrazados en ese parque, decidí espiarlos y ver que hacían ahi y en donde estaba Amu.

Despues de seguirlos un rato bajo sus besos y abrazos, mire como se detuvieron en una plataforma alta, el cual parecia como un escenario y sin pensarlo ella subió y se coloco enfrente, quedando delante de el, poco despues 4 chicos salieron y se acomodaron en los instrumentos que ahi estaban situados y comenzaron con un ritmo lento pero bonito y despues se escucho la melodiosa voz de la chica con la que mi padre estaba hace unos momentos, canto varias canciones y despues de que mi padre les aplaudió, los chicos se fueron despues de despedirse de ellos y cuando quedaron solos, el la beso tiernamente y ella al corresponder su beso, lo abrazo del cuello juntando el cuerpo de el al suyo, el al sentir como ella se apegaba a el, le jalo el cabello y al hacerlo pude mirar el cabello rosa de Amu, ¿Ella era Amu?, ahora lo entendia, jamas hubo otra, siempre fue Amu, quien lo diría, Amu era cantante y si no me equivoco, ella es Amy Lee, la cantante de Evanescence, un grupo de rock en ingles, ahora entiendo como es que conoce a Utau, si ella es una gran admiradora de Amy, supongo que ellas se conocieron hace tiempo y es por eso que Utau quiere que mi padre y ella se casen, maldita se gano a Utau fácilmente, pero a mi no me va a convencer.

Sin ver mas, **me dirigí a casa con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza y ese era destruir a Amu Hinamori como diera lugar.**

Paso el tiempo y por mas que le hice travesuras, la trate mal e incluso llegue a decirle que la odiaba y que jamas la aceptaría como esposa de mi padre, Amu jamas se fue, al contrario trato de acercarse a mi y lo logro, en 3 meses se gano mi confianza y en 2 más, se gano mi cariño e incluso mi corazón, si, me enamore de ella como un idiota sin remedio, pero ella ya estaba casada con mi padre, despues de lo del parque, paso un mes y ellos se casaron, la boda fue grande y hermosa, ella se miraba hermosa y perfecta, en ella conocí a sus padres los cuales me pidieron que les llamara abuelos y a su hermana gemela Euphemia, ella es muy parecida a Amu, su cabello es rosa pero sus ojos son azules y no tiene buen cuerpo, si tiene, pero no lo luce tanto como Amu, tambien conocí mas de Amu, como sus gustos y tambien que mi padre es su primer novio, lo cual me dio envidia, claro que en ese entonces no sabia que estaba enamorado de ella y mucho menos que ahora deseo que este a mi lado y no al de el.

Hace dos semanas mi padre nos dijo que saldría de viaje y que regresaría dentro de un mes por lo que yo y Amu nos quedaríamos solos en la casa, ella no dijo nada ni protesto a eso y yo tampoco ya que eso seria una oportunidad para mi de conquistarla aunque solo fuera su amante, con eso me conformaría, con solo tenerla en mis brazos durante las noches y durante el dia siendo su hijastro, aunque lo que mas quisiera, es que fuera solo mia y no compartirla con nadie, irnos lejos en donde solo seamos ella y yo en un mundo lejos de Aruto Tsukiyomi y de la sociedad entera, en donde nadie me juzgue por amarla ni a ella por estar conmigo, a sus 21 años, es la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, la unica para mi.

Se preguntaran que paso con Demy, una noche mientras hacíamos el amor, la llame por el nombre de Amu y ella al escucharme, me cacheteo y me dijo que esta era la ultima que me pasaba, ya que en ciertas ocasiones le habia llamado por su nombre o incluso le habia dicho que la amaba a ella en sueños y al despertar teniamos problemas de los cuales ya me estaba cansando y al final, ya no luche por seguir con Demy, deje que ella se fuera y ahora tiene un hijo con joe, un amigo mio y de ella.

...

Amu se encontraba en su cuarto, cuando decidí entrar y decirle lo que sentia por ella, llevábamos dos semanas solos y al parecer eso nos estaba juntando mas, ya que comiamos juntos en la sala viendo películas e incluso nadábamos en la piscina y jugábamos a la carreras o tambien salíamos de compras o a fiestas, nos uníamos mas de lo que una madrastra y su hijastro deberían de unirse.

**{Querido amor mío,**

**¿no tienes lo que deseabas al estar conmigo?**

**Y querido amor mío,**

**no tienes lo que deseabas para ser libre**

**No puedo seguir fingiendo que**

**no te conozco**

**Y en la dulce noche, tu eres mío**

**Toma mi mano}**

Hoy ella habia decidido que nos metiéramos en la piscina y jugáramos como siempre lo hacíamos al meternos en ella, pero esta ves se me ocurrio dejarla ganar y cuando ella salio del agua, la abrase quedando muy cerca uno del otro, mis manos quedaron envueltas en su pequeña cintura y nuestros rostros muy cerca, por un momento pense en si besarla o no y al final decidí probar sus labios, lo cuales sabían a fresas y chocolate, cuando decidí profundizar, ella se separo y salio de la piscina corriendo y yo detrás de ella, al llegar a su habitación, cerro su puerta casi por completo porque yo la detuve antes de que lo hiciera y empujé la puerta, ella al verme retrocedió y luego se abrazo a si misma, pero antes de que yo llegara hasta ella, me dijo...

**¿Por qué me haces esto?-** Su pregunta me dejo helado, ¿ porque le hacia esto si ella no se lo merecía?, ella merecía mucho mas y fue entonces cuando me detuve y le dije...

**No lo sé, lo unico que quiero es verte feliz y con esto te estoy lastimando, perdoname, no fue mi intención incomodarte-** Le dije mientras me acercaba un poco mas y la abrazaba ya que ella estaba temblando, poco despues senti como lloraba aun en mis brazos y yo al sentirme tan mal al verla llorar, quise ofecerle mi calor y reconforte, le tome el mentón y despues de que sus ojos y los mios se encontraran, la bese dulcemente para despues quitar sus lagrimas con mi pulgar lentamente acariciando su sonrojada mejilla para despues pegar mi frente a la suya.

**{Y nos vamos lejos de aquí esta noche**

**No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie**

**Ellos solo nos retendrían**

**Y así, bajo la luz de la mañana**

**Estaremos a medio camino a algún lugar, donde el amor es solo tu nombre.}**

**Ikuto, esto no esta bien, yo soy la esposa de tu padre, no podemos hacerle esto, el no lo merece-** Sabia que ella tenia razón pero mi corazón no queria escuchar y eso es lo que queria que ella hiciera, que dejara de pensar en él y pensara en mí solo un segundo y dejara las preocupaciones fuera de su habitación y creáramos un mundo solo para nosotros dos.

**Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto termine aquí, Amu, me he enamorado de ti, sin planearlo termine por amarte con toda mi alma y al saber que lo amas a él, mi corazón se parte en dos, por favor, regalame esta noche, dejame amarte solo esta noche y derriteme con tu ternura y pasión, te prometo que él no se enterara de lo nuestro y si algun dia decides volver a intentarlo, te prometo estar para ti, hoy, mañana y siempre, aunque solo sea como tu amante, dejame ser tu esclavo y amarte de pies a cabeza, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti- **Mire en su rostro el asombro a mis palabras pero despues sonrio aun con su rostro sonrojado y me dijo...

**Si, te daré esta y mil noches, porque te amo, ya que aunque este casada con Aruto, mi corazón te pertenece, lo a hecho desde que me abriste tu corazón y yo no sabia si decirte o aguardarlo, pero ahora veo que cometí un error al hacerlo, si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes que a tu padre, talvez ahora fuéramos una familia, tendríamos hijos y fuéramos felices- **La mire con asombro y luego con emoción en mi mirada ya que me habia dicho que me amaba y sin pensarlo la bese con ternura y pasión.

**{He soñado con un lugar solo para ti y para mi**

**Nadie sabe quienes somos allí**

**Todo lo que deseo es darte mi vida solo a ti**

**He soñado por mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir soñando mas**

**Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré allí}**

**Yo te amo aún más-** Le dije aun entre el beso, ella solo sonrio y se entrego a mi entre besos y caricias, nos desnudamos poco a poco, ni nos importo estar mojados, lo unico que queríamos era demostrar el amor que teniamos el uno al otro.

**{Y nos vamos lejos de aquí esta noche**

**No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie**

**Ellos solo nos retendrían**

**Y así, bajo la luz de la mañana**

**Estaremos a medio camino a algún lugar,**

**Donde nadie necesita una razón}**

Al tenerla frente a mi, solo en ropa interior, supe que era la mujer mas hermosa que habia conocido y se lo dije dulcemente.

**{Olvida esta vida**

**Ven conmigo**

**No mires atrás,**

**tu estas salvado ahora}**

**Eres hermosa mi amor- **Ella al escucharme se sonrojo dulcemente y yo al verla no pude evitar besarla y desabrochar su brassiere poco a poco para no asustarla, ella solo se dejo hacer por mi y corresponderme de igual manera y asi lentamente nos fundimos en uno, ella a pesar de estar casada con mi padre, era virgen, y yo era su primero en todo, en tocar sus pechos y saborearlos, sus hombros y su vientre plano y marcado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, el cual marque como mio lentamente, saboreando cada parte que ella me ofrecía mientras ella gritaba con placer mi nombre.

**{Abre tu corazón**

**baja la guardia**

**No hay nadie quien te detenga}**

**Ikuto ...- **Sus gritos y gemidos de placer eran música para mis oídos, de pronto su orgasmo llego, llenando su cuerpo de placer intenso al igual que a mi, solo que el mio llego un poco despues.

**{Olvida esta vida**

**ven conmigo**

**tu estas salvado ahora}**

Al terminar me recosté en sus pechos respirando acelerado y podia escuchar como ella estaba de la misma forma, senti sus manos acariciar mis cabellos y deje que me mimara como ella quisiera, de pronto escuche como cantaba una cancion mientras el sueño me ganaba y poco a poco caia en un sueño profundo en donde Amu y yo éramos los protagonistas, en un mundo donde solo ella y yo estábamos juntos , **en un lugar donde el amor era solo su nombre**.

**{Abre tu corazón**

**baja la guardia**

**No hay nadie quien te detenga ahora}**

Al amanecer, me desperte y la mire, se miraba hermosa, su cabello decoraba la almohada en forma de abanico y su cuerpo se señia a la sabana, su rostro perfecto, tenia un aspecto tranquilo y tierno, lo que me provoco besarla y lentamente me acerque y bese esos hermosos labios rosas con sabor a fresas y chocolate.

**{Y nos vamos lejos de aquí esta noche**

**No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie**

**Ellos solo nos retendrían**

**Y así, bajo la luz de la mañana**

**Estaremos a medio camino a algún lugar**

**Donde el amor es solo tu nombre}**

Una noche paso a ser diez e incluso veinte, en realidad no recuerdo cuantas fueron, pero aun asi cada una fue especial, pero como todo tiene un final, Aruto regreso y Amu lo recibio como siempre, con un beso y un abrazo, yo por mi parte solo fue un** "hola viejo", **el cual siempre le decia cuando el volvia de sus viajes de negocios, al parecer todo estaba bien o al menos fue lo que le hicimos creer, mas sin embargo, Amu y yo nos mirábamos a escondidas en cualquier lugar para amarnos y apaciguar nuestras ganas de estar juntos mientras Aruto estaba en casa, aunque sabia que el y ella tenian intimidad, yo sabia que ella a el que amaba era a mi y eso era todo lo que me importaba, siempre que teniamos oportunidad de amarnos le borraba todo rastro de él del cuerpo y dejaba mi esencia en el para recordarle que era mia y de nadie mas.

Pasaron los años, tres años para ser preciso y yo me convertí en su amante secreto mientras para todos yo era el hijastro de ella, por dentro era el amante loco y lujurioso que la amaba y adoraba con locura y pasión, ella se volvio mi perdición y la unica mujer que ocupaba mi corazon, mi mente, mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo estaba marcado con su olor, su perfume y su esencia.

Siempre le pedi que hullera conmigo, pero ella siempre se nego, ya que tubo un hijo, el cual era idéntico a mi,¿Pero como podríamos saber de quien era hijo si yo era idéntico a mi padre?, aun asi, por las noches, Amu y yo tenemos la oportunidad de amarnos y de olvidar todo a nuestro alrededor en donde solo nos retendrían al saber que soy su amante y el padre de su hijo, si,porque para mi, Alex es mi hijo y su madre aunque este con otro, es de mi pertenencia, hoy, mañana y siempre.

**Porque al llegar la noche nos vamos a otro lugar, donde el amor es solo su nombre.**

**{Olvida esta vida**

**Ven conmigo**

**Tu estas a salvo ahora}**

**{Abre tu corazón**

**baja la guardia**

**No hay nadie que te detenga ahora}**

**{He soñano con un lugar solo para ti y para mi**

**Nadie sabe quienes somos allí**

**Todo lo que deseo es darte mi vida solo a ti**

**He soñado por mucho tiempo, no puedo seguir soñando mas**

**Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré allí}**

**{Y nos vamos de aqui esta noche**

**No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie**

**Ellos solo nos retendrían**

**Y asi, bajo la luz de la mañana**

**Estaremos a medio camino a algún lugar**

**Donde el amor es solo tu nombre}.**

**SOLO TU NOMBRE, **

**PARA SIEMPRE...**

**{AMU}**


End file.
